Nohr Island Chronicles
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: The chronicles of events on the island of Nohr Island in the game Tomodachi Life. Starring: Mario, Clementine, Ness, Toon Link, Chrom, Palutena, Lucina, Hercules, Ben Drowned, Harry Potter, King Harkinian, Solid Snake, Viridi, Lord Farquaad, Ganondorf, Takumi, Steve Harvey, Pearl, Sheldon Dinkleberg, Slenderman, Pit, Sonic.EXE, Robin, Waluigi, Roz, Shulk, Callie, Marie, and more.
1. True Love

**Chapter 1: True Love**

"Inigo, even though your human and I hate humans, go out with me, Viridi, Goddess of Nature." Viridi said.

She and Inigo were sitting in a booth inside the café, while Tetra, Marth, Sadness, and Lara Croft were having a chat in another booth. Toon Link and Aryll were having coffee at the counter.

"Sure. I guess we could start dating." Stoick said.

Outside the café, Ellie was spying on everyone in the building, while Happy Mask Salesman was selling masks as usual.

At the park, Steve Harvey and Ophelia were strolling down the pathway while pushing their son, Prince Ali, in a stroller. A few feet away, King Harkinian was making burgers and hot dogs on a barbecue for himself, Morgan, Zangief, Malon, and Frozone.

Toad and Midna were taking a stroll through the amusement park, but they stopped walking when they noticed Hinoka, Hercules, GoGo, Henry the Dark Mage, Dark Pit, Shulk, Satoru Iwata, and Slenderman riding on the roller coaster.

At the music hall, Ness, Doc McStuffins, Scar, Lord Voldemort, Grug, Pit, Ganondorf, and Pearl were part of a band called The Killer Krab and were singing a ballad song. In the song, Doc was madly in love with Ness, but Ness wanted to brutally kill Doc, and Scar, Voldemort, Grug, Pit, Ganondorf, and Pearl were dancing to the song as background dancers.


	2. Exalt Romance

**Chapter 2: Exalt Romance**

Medli the Rito was talking to Groose in his disco-themed apartment.

"I think Chrom needs a sweetheart. How about setting him up with Malon from Lon Lon Ranch?" Medli asked.

Groose nodded.

"Good idea!" Groose replied.

Medli nodded.

"Then I'll have to get them together somehow." Medli said.

* * *

Later, Chrom and Malon were standing at Nohr Island's train station together. They struck up a long and thriving conversation as Medli sat on a bench nearby, hiding behind a newspaper and wearing attire that gave off a Sherlock Holmes vibe. Next, the potential couple rode the carousel in the amusement park as Medli stood outside of the carousel, wearing a bear suit while holding a few balloons. And later, the couple sat down at the café and engaged in a conversation that aroused a few chuckles, while Medli observed them from outside a window. To wrap things up, Chrom and Malon later casually strolled by the fountain with huge smiles on their faces. They really seemed to have enjoyed themselves.

"I had the best time today!" Chrom proclaimed happily.

Malon winked.

"Me too! Let's hang out again soon!" Malon said.

Medli sat on the fountain, out of sight. She bobbed her head left and right and then winked, feeling proud of herself for helping his friends find true love.

 _"My little plan worked!"_ Medli thought.


	3. Gunk Slurping Contest

**Chapter 3: Gunk Slurping Contest**

Link, Ben Drowned, Happy Mask Salesman, and Ganondorf were hanging out in Ben Drowned's Mystery-themed apartment.

"What's the matter, guys? Had a little too much of life on this island?" Ben Drowned asked.

"Ben, I invented life on this island." Link replied, with his eyes shut.

"Oh yeah? Well, I perfected it." Ben Drowned said smugly.

"Sure you did, sure you did. HMS, Ganondorf, who holds the record for the island's craziest song?" Link asked.

"Uh, that would be Ben." Happy Mask Salesman replied.

Link was midly surprised.

"Alright then, who's the champion at grilling the most food in the park?" Link asked.

"Ben again." Ganondorf replied.

Link bolted upright in surprise.

"Vitality Ranking?" Link asked.

"Ben." Happy Mask Salesman replied.

"Boy Charm Ranking?" Link asked.

"Ben." Ganondorf replied.

"Pampered Ranking?" Link asked.

"Still Ben." Happy Mask Salesman replied.

Link started sweating in trepidation.

"Gunk slurping?" Link asked.

Ganondorf looked up.

"Oh, uh, nobody. We never had a Gunk slurping contest before." Ganondorf replied.

* * *

Later, Link and Ben Drowned were getting ready for just that. They narrowed their eyes at each other and flexed their hands in a gunslinger way, while many different bowls of gunk sat in front of them on a table. All the while, Happy Mask Salesman and Ganondorf were cowering from where they sat.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Happy Mask Salesman said in a worried tone.

Link and Ben Drowned ignored him, and the contest began. Ben Drowned slurped up the gunk right out of his first bowl, leaving slime on his chin, and he slammed the bowl down and leered at Link. The hero of Hyrule yawned theatrically, slurped up a bowl of Gunk, and folded his arms defiantly.

Ben Drowned then showed four bowls of Gunk in his hand and slurped them all down in a rapid-fire, before tossing the bowls down and grinning devilishly. Link stared in amazement, one eye twitching, before he slurped up four more bowls and swatted them away, grinning a bit insanely.

From where they were, Happy Mask Salesman and Ganondorf looked back and forth as they slurped and slurped and slurped some more, before they sank down in trepidation.

With Link and Ben Drowned, they each had only one bowl left. Ben Drowned grabbed his, and he shuddered before he slurped it up. He belched loudly before tossing the bowl away with a drunken smirk. Link then grabbed his, but when he gazed at it, it morphed into Happy Mask Salesman in his imagination.

"I told you this wasn't such a good idea!" his vision said.

Link suddenly gagged, covering his mouth with his free hand, and tottered and collapsed on his back, tossing his bowl away as he did.

"Thus, did the pupil surpass the teacher." Happy Mask Salesman said calmly.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"You've been hanging around with Candlehead again, haven't you?" Ganondorf asked.

He and Happy Mask Salesman then went over to check on Link. They helped him up, as Ben Drowned swaggered away with pride.


	4. Birth

**Chapter 4: Birth**

Jimmy Fallon had always assumed that nothing could scare him. He knew how to fight fear and keep control of his emotions. And he had always assumed that he could do the same when this night came.

He couldn't.

It was the undeniable truth that he was terrified beyond his wits. He wanted to go into his and Sumia's room and be with her, but Mario said he could work better if Jimmy Fallon didn't collapse in a panicked heap while the Italian plumber was trying to help. If he had stayed with Sumia, he had to admit that he probably would have just vomited and passed out. So, he was confined to the living room downstairs, where Marth, blissfully unaware of what was happening to his best friend, had collapsed on the couch and was snoring the daylights out of himself. All he could do was sit and wait. He felt so useless. He didn't even know how Sumia was able to handle it. Here he was, freaking out,and he wasn't even getting the worst part of it. Sumia was. And yet, all she had done was smile, tell him she loved him, and watched as Mario shoved him outside the bedroom.

He nearly keeled over on the couch in a dead faint when he heard her give a little yelp, which she quickly shushed. He wanted to pass out, and he wished he was stronger. But he wasn't. All he could do was curl up in a ball in front of the fireplace and tremble. He reluctantly uncurled from his fetal position on the floor when there was a soft knock on the front door. He opened it, hoping that he still didn't have wet-looking eyes. Flora darted in out of the rain, followed by Felicia. Flora removed her cloak and put her arms around Jimmy Fallon in a comforting hug.

"How is Sumia?" Flora asked softly, so as not to wake up Marth.

Jimmy Fallon swallowed before answering, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I... don't know... she's been up there for about two hours now. I'm... I'm really worried, Flora." Jimmy Fallon replied.

"Keep your chin up, Jimmy. I'm sure Sumia will be alright. Sometimes, these things take a little more time then we'd like them to." Flora said, smiling sympathetically.

"I've been waiting for nine months already! And we were both praying for so long before that... and I..." Jimmy Fallon said, clutching his dark brown hair in his hands.

He collapsed on the couch, shuddering as another pained cry drifted through the door to the bedroom. Felicia sat next to him and gently trailed her fingertips along the brown haired man's back, trying to soothe his trapped sobs away.

Just then, a very small wail echoed down the stairs. Jimmy Fallon stood straight up and stared at the door to the bedroom, hardly daring to believe it. There was a seemingly endless silence, and he felt like he was going to explode. But then, like everything was happening in slow motion, the doorknob turned from the inside. The door slowly creaked open, and Jimmy Fallon held his breath as Mario stepped out, his hair a bit mussed and his eyes tired, but his face beaming.

"You can go in now." Mario called from the top of the stairs, snapping his medicinal bag shut.

Jimmy Fallon nearly killed himself bounding over the couch, tripping his way up the stairs, and throwing himself into the bedroom. He heard Marth cursing at the racket his friend made, and Felicia and Flora laughing softly, but he didn't even register anything beyond the sight in front of him. Sumia was propped up on clean fluffy pillows. Her long gray hair was tangled and damp with sweat, and her eyes were red from lack of sleep, but she looked absolutely radiant to Jimmy Fallon. She beamed at him as he paused near the doorway, almost afraid to touch her in case he hurt her. Sumia held out a hand, beckoning Jimmy Fallon forward. And suddenly, he was right next to her, holding her tightly and feeling all of his fear wash away as she wrapped an arm around him. Jimmy Fallon wanted to break down and sob, although he had no idea why. He was happier then he had ever been in his life. Sumia kissed him over and over and over again, and he'd never been so at peace before.

"I love you so much... both of you." Jimmy Fallon whispered.

"I love you too, Jimmy. Always have, always will." Sumia said, snuggling herself closer to him.


	5. Mach Speed

**Chapter 5: Mach Speed**

"So, you wanna go fast, huh?" EXE asked. He crossed his arms and asked "Well, if you wanna go fast, you have to beat me in a race first! Ready, Benny?".

Ben Drowned teleported into the area, while holding a gun.

"Hey, my name is Ben Drowned, not Benny!" Ben Drowned replied angrily.

"Wait, is that a gun?" Grug asked, pointing at Ben Drowned's gun.

"Oh, don't worry. It's a blank! You know, like the ones they use in races." Ben Drowned replied.

"Come on already, Ben. Shoot the gun already." EXE said impatiently.

Ben Drowned sighed and pointed his gun up to the sky.

"Alright. Ready... GO!" Ben Drowned shouted.

He shot the gun, and Grug and EXE shot off. Ben Drowned was left to eat their dust, but as he watched them run off, a bird fell down from the sky and landed on the pavement. The ghost looked at his gun and winced.

"It wasn't a blank." Ben Drowned muttered.

Meanwhile, Grug and EXE were racing neck to neck. EXE was slowly accelerating ahead of Grug.

"No! I won't lose!" Grug said.

The caveman put more power in his legs, and he easily caught up to EXE and surpassed him. EXE actually slowed down in shock.

"N-No way! I'm the fastest thing alive!" EXE said.

"But my legs are faster! I'm really feeling it!" Grug said tauntingly.

EXE's face twisted into an angry scowl.

"Oh, is that how you wanna play it? Well, too bad! No more playing around!" EXE said angrily. He clenched his fists and shouted "YOUR TOO SLOW!".

Suddenly, EXE was enveloped by a bright light, and a grating rendition of "Green Hill Zone" with ridiculous amounts of distortion began to play. Grug had to cover his face with his arm, and he tried to cover his ears, too, but he only had one hand free. As the caveman let his arm down, he noticed that EXE's appearance had drastically changed. Instead of looking like a darker and bloodier version of Sonic the Hedgehog, he now resembled a first-grader's purposely poor attempt at a drawing in MS Paint. But this was no ordinary blue hedgehog. This was Sonic and EXE's meme form, SANIC THE MEME HEGEHOG!

"Gotta go fast!" Sanic shouted in a distorted voice.

And with that, Sanic accelerated to ever higher velocities, surpassing Grug in a matter of milliseconds. He was going so fast he created multiple sonic booms in his wake. He broke Mach 1, then Mach 2, then Mach 3, and so on. Grug stopped running, since he wouldn't be able to catch up to Sanic, so all he could do now was reach out to him and hope that he listened.

"Sanic, don't! You don't have to go this fast!" Grug shouted.

But Sanic would not listen. Mach 7, Mach 10, Mach 13. He was going so fast that the sonic booms created from his extreme speed began tearing down buildings.

"I AM THE FASTERAST THUNG ALEVE!1 THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!1 ONE!1! I WON't LET NOONE CHAGNE THAT!" Sanic shouted.

"Your going too fast!" Grug shouted.

Mach 17, Mach 18, Mach 19. And then, for some reason, he stopped accelerating. Sanic found that he couldn't go any faster then Mach 19. At least, not in this form. He slowed down and winded to a stop. Grug noticed and relaxed.

"CUM ON, STEP IT UP!" Sanic yelled.

But Grug had relaxed too soon. Seven colored objects that vaguely resembled jewels appeared out of nowhere and spun around Sanic. Harnessing the power of the Cahos Emeroolds, he transformed into SOOPER SANIC!1! Mach 20, Mach 25, Mach 30. The sonic booms were tearing up the ground and causing a minor earthquake. But Sooper Sanic would not stop accelerating.

"THRES NO SUCH THING AS 'TOO FAS"T!1!" Sanic yelled.

"I'm being as serious as I can! Go any faster then that and you'll... you'll reach escape velocity! You'll fly off the face of the earth!" Grug shouted.

"TIEM TO TRULLY ESCEAPE FROM TEH CITY~1!~!" Sanic yelled.

Mach 31... Mach 32... Mach THIRTY-THREE! Sanic reached escape velocity, and with a huge boom, he launched up into the atmosphere. He went so fast, he literally flew into the Sun and was burnt to a crisp. He reverted back into his normal EXE form and fell back to the ground in a heap.


End file.
